This application relates generally to the field of toilets (e.g., water closets, flush toilets, etc.). More specifically, this application relates to an improved dual jet rimless toilet having two jets that are positioned proximate a water spot to more efficiently and effectively utilize the flush water. The toilet may have a two-piece construction, as will be described herein.
In view of a variety of factors, such as legislation regulating the amount of water a toilet may use per flush cycle and the cost and availability of municipal water, toilet manufacturers have tried to design toilets which have a more efficient flush cycle (i.e., the toilets use less water per flush cycle). As toilets use less and less water for a flush cycle, the effectiveness of the toilet to clean and evacuate a bowl of waste may be undesirably compromised.
Conventional toilets typically include a bowl which is configured to receive waste. Water is usually introduced to the bowl in order to wash the bowl and facilitate in transferring the waste therein to a drain, such as a municipal sewer drain. An upper rim may be positioned above the bowl (e.g., overhanging the bowl), and the rim may include several holes (e.g., apertures, spray holes, jets, etc.) through which flush water may flow in order to wash the bowl and transfer any waste to a drain.
One example of a conventional rim design is a box-type rim, which may have a closed, hollow cross-section through which water may flow. A box rim may be integrally formed with a toilet bowl, or formed as a separate part and attached to a top portion of the toilet bowl. Apertures may be provided along a bottom surface of the bowl rim. Another example of a conventional rim design is an open-type rim, which may have a cross-section shaped like an inverted “U.” When compared to the box-type rim, the open rim does not include a bottom wall for at least part of its length. Open-type rims may be integrally formed with a toilet bowl, or cast as a separate piece and attached to the toilet bowl. An example of an open rim is disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0019391.
Toilets rims, such as the box-type rim and the open-type rim, typically overhang at least a portion of the toilet bowl (i.e., usually near an upper, outward portion of the toilet bowl). Consequently, water flowing from such a toilet rim typically enters a top portion of the toilet bowl, and has to cover most of the toilet bowl surface before reaching a water spot. Toilet bowl surfaces, while typically smooth, provide at least some resistance to water flow, which removes hydraulic energy from the flush water. Water flowing through such rim holes also loses hydraulic energy simply because such rim holes are typically positioned far away from the water spot, and water flowing through the rim holes changes direction and also becomes somewhat dispersed as it flows to the water spot. Thus, toilet designs which incorporate these types of rims may undesirably result in the flush water having a lower amount of hydraulic energy with which to use in a flush cycle.
Further, a portion of the toilet bowl which is directly underneath an overhanging rim may be concealed from view above. Accordingly, portions of a toilet bowl which are concealed from a user's view might be inadvertently neglected when the user cleans the toilet. As a result, waste and contamination (e.g., bacteria) may undesirably collect underneath and within an overhanging toilet rim. Also, waste and contamination may collect within the rim itself.
It would be advantageous to produce a toilet which is designed such that the hydraulic energy of the flush water is not reduced by flowing over a toilet bowl surface. It would also be advantageous to produce a toilet that more efficiently and effectively removes waste from a toilet bowl while using less flush water than may be conventionally used. It would be further advantageous to provide a toilet which does not collect waste underneath or within a toilet rim. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a rimless toilet that can achieve a strong flushing action in order to remove larger quantities of waste without using additional water for a flush cycle. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a toilet which is inexpensive to manufacture. Still further, it would be advantageous to provide a standard toilet which can be mounted in a variety of enclosures.